


Rub My Face In It

by Carerra_os



Series: Bruce has Glorious Chest Hair [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Chest Hair, F/M, Fantasy, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy can’t keep her mind of Dr. Banner and his chest hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub My Face In It

Rub My Face In It

  
Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: So not a random female but Darcy was inspiring for this obsession.  
This is part of the what has been dubbed at the Bruce has Glorious Chest Hair Verse 

Rub My Face In It

Darcy wasn’t sure how she’d gotten another apprenticeship in another science program but she was not complaining. She was now apprenticing under Dr. Bruce Banner. Sure she might have to watch out for signs of him turning into a green rage monster but it was totally worth it for the sexy view. Plus she’d always been a fan of a little danger with her pleasure anyhow. 

She was supposed to be cleaning out beakers but instead was just letting the sink fill with water as she watches Dr. Banner at work. He was thin and lanky but there was definition from hidden muscles under his skin. He was attractive, the most attractive scientist Darcy had ever been in such close proximity too. His clothes always looked rumples and casual while his facial features were nearly always stuck on focused concentration.

Darcy found his chest hair to be the doctor’s most distracting feature by far, he just so happened to always be walking around with his buttons undone. It’s like the man doesn’t know how to properly button a shirt. The second most distracting feature was his chin, covered in a week’s worth of stubble. How did anyone expect her to actually do any work with such distractions?

“Darcy the sink is over flowing!” Pepper Potts yelled as she came into the room heals clicking against the tile. The blonde women places a tray with lunch down on a counter and before walking over to the curly haired lab assistant eyes wide. “What were you doing?” Pepper questioned as she leaned around Darcy to turn the faucet off.

“Nothing.” Darcy told her voice a little higher in pitch as she finally turned to look at the sink and the puddle on the floor she hadn’t noticed. “I was cleaning. This is not my fault.” Darcy said face serious.

“Just clean it up.” Pepper said rolling her eyes as she rolled up her sleeve and pulled the plunger from the bottom of the sink to allow the water to drain.

“Will get right on that” Darcy said pursing her lips and sliding her eyes to the left where Dr. Banner is working unaware of the over flowing sink

“See that you do.” Pepper said shaking her head in exasperation as she turned to leave. “Make sure Dr. Banner and Hawkeye get their lunch please, I should go check on Tony.” She said looking down at her phone in concern as she walked out. Darcy broke from her staring with great effort and went in search of a mop.

Once shed successfully cleaned the water from the floor half of which ended up socking into her clothes, she then went to inspect lunch. The now lukewarm coffee and the small stack of burgers were obviously for the Doctor. He ate far more then she’d seen any man his size ever eat, but he’s explained his heightened metabolism from ‘the other guy.’ She places the food on a table near the scientist and leaves him be, the man would get to it in his own time. 

“Hey Hawkward catch.” She calls loudly still being ignored by Dr. Banner which irritates her every time and throws the sandwich wrapped in plastic up as high as she can into the rafters. To be honest she hadn’t even known Clint was there since he keeps up in the rafters and is very silent. He also irritates her possibly more than being ignored by Dr. Banner since Bruce actually pays attention to him. The sandwich doesn’t come back down so she knows the man had caught it and went to sit down and eat her own food. 

Pepper had brought her a side salad, a bacon cheese burger, and a strawberry milkshake just like she’d requested. She sat down, choosing a seat that had the best view of Dr. Banner while he worked and began to eat, starting with the salad. With her head propped in her hand she watched as Bruce began distractedly working on his stack of burgers. 

It wasn’t long before Darcy was lost in her own thoughts all of which revolved around one scruffy haired scientist. She’d been fantasizing about the same thing for the last week and a half since shed been working under Bruce, he’d finally notice her and instead of just occasionally asking her to do thing and otherwise ignoring her existence. 

He’d call her over and ask for her assistance with something, anything it didn’t really matter what it was it’s only an excuse for him to get her over there. She’d check her girls and then walk over to him the click of her heals and the buzz of equipment the only sound in the room. Dr. Banner would look up at her silently as she leaned back against his desk waiting. 

Bruce wouldn’t make the first move in her mind. He was too sweet for that, too controlled for that. She’d make the first move pushing his chair out with her heal between his legs dangerously close to his dick as she pressed on the edge till he was a sufficient distance from the desk. Bruce would give her that crocked half smile that she’d only ever seen him give to members of the Avengers light glinting of the pepper of his facial hair.

Darcy would smirk in return as she straddled the doctor, pressing forward till her thighs were pressed against his hip bones and the tops of her breast were near touching that dark thick chest hair. Darcy isn’t one to waste time, so she’d rip his shirt open to get to that glorious expanse of chest hair just begging her to touch. Buttons would skitter a crossed the floor as she ran her hands through that thick hair caressing and pulling, stroking up and down as she licked her lips.

Bruce would look up at her, eyes darkened by lust as his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her tighter against him, letting her feel the press of his dick through his lose fitting khaki pants. She’s leaning down to meet his mouth hands still tangled in his chest hair. “Mrs. Lewis!” Dr. Banner calls breaking her from her day dream, she blinks several times before she registers the Doctor standing in front of her looking impatient. 

“What?” She asks with a frown displeased at having her fantasy ruined even if it’s by the man her fantasy revolved around. 

“Could you please deliver these files to Tony?” Bruce asks placing a thick manila folder in front of her as he eyed her suspiciously.

“Yeah I can totally do that.” Darcy says face a little pink as she picks up the folder, voice a little higher than normal as she walks out. “This is something I can totally do.” She affirms more to herself than the doctor she is leaving behind and heads for the elevator. 

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

It took Darcy nearly an hour to locate Tony Stark no thanks to Jarvis whom kept sending her in the wrong direction and was finally heading back to the labs bellow Stark tower. Walking through the near empty halls and seeing the few odd patrons made her miss Jane, at least she’d had someone who half way paid attention to her comments. Plus she’d also have someone to tell about her latest obsession with Dr. Banner but Jane had gone to Asgard with Thor to meet his folks. How awkward was that, she really whishes she’d been able to talk her way into that, it be freaking awesome. 

Sliding her key card she waited tapping her foot for it to beep and the door to slide open. Walking in she noticed Dr. Banner adjusting his shirt as he cleaned up supplies that made her curious, as she spotted the vial of blood and no one else in the room she suspected Clint had come to the doctor’s aid. This really just annoyed her, had she not been running around trying to find Tony Stark she’d have been the one asked to help, been allowed in close proximity to the man shed been fantasizing over. 

“Tony said to tell you, you’re coming to dinner later to further discuss the data you had me bring him.” Darcy informed him walking further into the room, eyes lingering on the exposed patch of chest hair, it somehow looked messier but she wasn’t sure. 

“Alright.” Bruce said unfazed by the demand Tony had made through another person. “Could you wash those test tubes?” The scientist asked as he prepped his own arm to draw blood.

“Do you want me to help with that?” Darcy asked eyeing the arm with interest, imagining running her hand down the length of it fingers stroking at the hair there. 

“No, I’ve got it just take care of the tubes.” Bruce said distractedly. Darcy huffed a littler, pursed her lips and headed over to a sink that had a bunch of test tubes at its side just waiting to be scrubbed. She turned on the water and plugged the sink back again with hardly a thought still eyeing Bruce out of the corner of her eye. She wasn’t entirely sure what had her so obsessed with this one man’s chest hair but she just wanted to touch it and never stop.

Darcy’s eyes widen as she feels something wet slid down her back where she’s leaning against the counter, and turns around quickly her arm catching on the test tubes and sending them crashing to the ground. “Shit, shit, shit” She curses cutting the water as quickly as possible.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Bruce asked walking over to her eyes wide in concern.

“This is your fault.” Darcy told him pointing an accusing finger at the doctor who blinked at her in confusion. “If it wasn’t for you and your open shirt, this wouldn’t keep happening.” She told him shaking her head in annoyance.  
“Mrs. Lewis.” Bruce started only to be cut off by Darcy poking a finger against his chest brushing against his chest hair.

“Ugh, it’s so distracting, I just wana rub my face in it.” Darcy told the doctor in complete seriousness. Dr. Banner blinked a few time before chuckling nervously and gave her a strained smile before making a hasty retreat from the lab. “You’ll come around!” She shouted after him before going to clean up the latest test tubes she’d managed to break. 

-0-0-0-0

-End-

A/n: Well hope you like it, this is a companion piece to Hands In Your Hair which technically happens while she’s delivering folders to Tony.


End file.
